The present invention relates to a multi-layer film, and more particularly to a multi-layer film which has a high mechanical strength, can be reduced in thickness, and further is superior in properties such as heat sealability and anti-blocking.
Low or high density polyethylene films have heretofore been used as heavy duty packaging film materials for fertilizer, rice, wheat, and so forth. Low density polyethylene films produced by the high pressure polymerization method, however, is poor in mechanical strength and, therefore, it is inevitably necessary to increase their thickness. Similarly, high density polyethylene films have disadvantages in that a tear strength is not sufficiently high, sealability and puncture strength are not satisfactory and, furthermore, appearance is not good.
In order to overcome the above problems of polyethylene films and also to meet the requirement that the film thickness should be reduced from a viewpoint of saving resources, various single-layer or multi-layer films have been developed in recent years. Typical examples are (1) films produced by molding compositions comprising high density polyethylene and rubbers, (2) films comprising a layer formed of a low density polyethylene and a layer formed of a high density polyethylene in a laminated two-layer structure, (3) films comprising a layer formed of a resin composition composed of a high density polyethylene and an ethylene .alpha.-olefin copolymer and a layer formed of a low density polyethylene in a laminated two-layer structure, and (4) three-layer laminated films comprising two outer layers formed of a low density polyethylene and an intermediate layer formed of high density polyethylene as sandwiched between the outer layers.
These films, however, still have various disadvantages and are not sufficiently satisfactory for practical use. For example, the films (1) above are not satisfactory in mechanical strength and appearance, although sealability is improved. The films (2) have no special problems in connection with a mechanical strength and appearance, but are not always satisfactory in properties such as sealability, a puncture strength, and a practical strength at dropping. The films (3) are not sufficiently high in stiffness and also are not suitable for automatic packaging. Furthermore, bags with the low density polyethylene layer as an inner layer are readily subject to blocking and thus are inferior in opening properties. The films (4) are superior in optical properties but have disadvantages in that a puncture strength and sealability in packaging of heavy materials are not sufficiently satisfactory and blocking readily occurs.